


Pure Rapture

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren isn't really a party person, but finds himself not only at one of Amy's barn parties, but also coaxed into trying sheep's brains. Each PDS sufferer can react differently, and Kieren finds the resulting sensations aren't unpleasant in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> Amy knows Simon is 'like that'. She loves her two BDGFFs [best dead gay friends forever]. Don't worry, she's happy. (Although Simon hasn't put any moves on Kieren yet.)
> 
> This is pretty much PWP, although... I'm not sure what's going on with my dumb explanation of the sensations Kieren feels. I can only apologise.
> 
> Like all my other works, this is un-beta'd. I'm so sorry for any mistakes.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**  

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

He’d never been one for parties. He had never been one for dancing, but when he had finally caved and accepted some of the offered sheep’s brains, Kieren found a new intensity blossoming within his body. It felt _good_. Almost instantly, the nearly unbearable blare of music and twist of lasers melted into the background of the space he occupied, the barrage of lights flowing around him as his body loosened and allowed himself to be guided by Amy’s firm grasp on his wrist. He felt like an extension of her, of the music and the light and dark around them, and of the strong, rhythmic pulse that seemed to extend beyond the music and into the very depths of his being. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Amy chatting nineteen to the dozen to someone swaying ridiculously close to her. He didn’t mind. Her outstretched arm now only lightly held his, and they slipped apart, yet he still moved with the current of the colours and the rhythm . He could focus on any part of his body, feeling gentle warmth spread out to even the furthest nerve ending. Nothing mattered, there was just himself and this feeling.

A cold, steady weight touched Kieren, and he found himself unable to resist gravitating towards it as firm, strong arms enveloped him from behind. The touch was cold, yet he pressed himself further against this change in rhythm, inexplicably drawn to the grey calm emanating from the man pressed against him. It could almost be depressing, but it reminded Kieren of an overcast, rainy day, heavy with silent serenity and the almost metallic taste of long-due precipitation. He wanted to dance in it, to have his face upturned and feel the cool rain against his skin. He swayed to this softer dance, the vibrant pulse of the rest of the barn now fading to the distance.

Cool lips pressed to his neck, a flood of tranquillity cascading through his body. He felt the soft motion of careful kisses and revelled in it, bowing his head back in a pleasured arch to rest on the shoulder behind him. His lips parted, drawing sweet air into his stagnant lungs. He trembled with pleasure. His hands had come to rest on the arms encircling him, fingers splayed across the material, his body swaying to the inner beat. The firm body against his back shifted, limbs around him unfurling and he felt a deft hand grasping at his wrist, urging him to follow. He needed no encouragement as he was led away from the open floor and out into stiller air. But the change in atmosphere seemed to lessen something in Kieren and, momentarily frantic to cling onto the sensations, he turned and moved with full force, crushing the other man against the barn wall. He kissed him, hard, bruising force less than graceful or calculated as he clung on and desperately pressed his body to the other man. He wanted to melt into the sensation, to be lost in that rain and washed away from his senses; he wanted to be claimed by that unfathomable calm, steady beat. Strong hands cupped the side of his face, gently stroking his hair in momentary encouragement, before softly pushing him back. He conceded defeat, pulling away.

“Hey. Hey, Kieren.”

He looked up. Earth-shatteringly intense eyes fixed on his own. The torrent drowned him. Opening his mouth, he found no air to draw. The hand which still held his face gently caressed his skin and, dizzyingly slowly, the distance between them is closed again.

“Si-”

He barely choked out the syllable before he was kissed, and he could breathe again. Pure ecstasy blossomed and flowed with every changing touch of their lips, welcoming comfort enveloping him as their bodies touched and hands explored and grasped at each other, twisting through clothes and hair, tracing over clothing. As his lips parted, Kieren tasted sparks of elation on Simon’s tongue as it traced against his, and knew now for sure that he was intoxicated too. He found himself spurred on by a greed to own every last lingering hint of the sensation, to steal it for himself. The ground suddenly dropped away from him as he heard the most godly sound the Earth could possibly offer – Simon moaned wantonly against him.

The breathless, needy look on Simon’s face as Kieren pulled away in shock and awe completely floored him. The older man lips were parted, and in almost pure reverence, Kieren raised a hand to trace the cool, soft skin of Simon’s cheek. He didn’t flinch away. Eyes locked, and aware of his own breathlessness, Kieren allowed his hand to fall further, tracing down his neck and, taking half a step back, pressing over the layers of clothing Simon wore. As he reached his goal, sensation seared through his own body as Simon’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned again, this time his head gently tilting back and the rapid rise and fall of his chest abundantly apparent as Kieren’s hand palmed and firmly grasped through the cotton of Simon’s trousers. Simon was hard. He was so fucking hard, and Kieren briefly wondered if it was what Simon had taken that caused this… reaction. But the way Simon suddenly grasped at him, using the firm fistfuls of clothing to yank Kieren closer and kiss him roughly, pushed that thought from his mind. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care. As long as he could be around the calming, sensual, intoxicating aura, he didn’t care. His hands made quick, fumbling work of the zipper, moving in the tight space between their bodies. Had the hard wall of the barn always been at his back? It was Simon’s turn to pull back a fraction, his hands reaching to reciprocate. Kieren knocked them aside, still ardently kissing the Irishman, as he undid his own belt and pushed the fabric of his jeans and boxers lower. His hands returned to Simon’s swollen flesh, stroking over him with a tight fist. A spark of jealousy flitted through him at the way Simon was reacting, moaning softly against his mouth, clearly feeling Kieren’s deft touch and lost in the pleasure of being touched so intimately and roughly. Shoving the thought aside, he twisted, turning to face the wall, instantly missing the pure elation of the kisses they’d shared. One hand braced against the wall, he looked back over his shoulder to see why Simon hadn’t moved.

“Kieren…”

He sounded breathless. He looked desperate, like a man on the edge of a precipice fighting not to pitch himself forward over the edge. Kieren didn’t care, he wanted him to fall – to fall with him, to fall into him… he didn’t know, he just wanted it. Through his hand he could feel the pulse of the outside world – the world he didn’t want to feel right now, or even know of. All he wanted was Simon, to melt into that beautiful shower of sensations. He wanted to stay in this place, with just the two of them. He wanted Simon to want that too, he wanted to know he was wanted. He reached his other hand towards Simon, fingers curling around skin that ought to be aflame and tugging as gently as his desperate body could manage.

A wave of tension he hadn’t even noticed building broke as Simon crashed against him, clearly desperate for Kieren. A whimper of relief choked him as dexterous hands pried and played over his exposed skin, skimming beneath layers of clothing to roughly tug at his body, although physically unable to pull them any closer. Simon stilled again, momentarily, and when he moved again, Kieren’s head fell back emitting a rough cry of pained relief as Simon pressed into him.

The sensation was bizarre, and he fought to understand it. Kisses were being lavished on his exposed neck, Simon already moving in and out of him in a steady rhythm – the rhythm Kieren had been desperate to feel become a part of him. He struggled to comprehend the physicality of it. He was right where he wanted to be, yet he gasped and moaned as Simon fucked him… The strange pressure sensation reaching him through all the dulled and deadened nerves… it felt…

His head fell forward, knocking against the wooden wall, muscles tensing and mouth open in a silent scream at the sensation as Simon’s hand reached around and grasped at Kieren’s dick. He felt it. Every nerve ending exploded. The pleasure… He was rocked with each snapping thrust of Simons hips, his body arched forward, trembling and gasping as a sensation he never knew he was capable of feeling took hold of his body.

“Si- Simon…”

There’s no other word, no other thought that he could find, and he couldn’t care less, He almost sobbed – this is what he wanted… Simon… And Kieren could feel the motion, the rhythm – absolutely everything. Simon held onto him as desperately as anyone could dare. The sloppy kisses against his neck stopped, he could just feel the cool panting breaths as Simon got closer and closer to his own completion, lips now simply parted as he breathed against Keiren’s chilled skin.

As he was wound tighter and tighter, a sudden realisation dawned on Kieren. He clawed at the wall, almost trying to fight against it, but unable to do anything, helpless at the onslaught of sensations. Simon’s hand was wrapped around his dick, fitfully urging him on, and the overwhelming sensation of that unbelievable pressure moved in and out of him reaching a frantic pace, the safe weight of Simon’s body against his… Kieren broke in two, gasping and shuddering as he came, spattering against the wall and the ground, some smearing across Simon’s hand. Still lost in the sensation, he was suddenly acutely aware of Simon, and the way his body was moving – or rather, the way it had stilled after the Irishman’s last few, desperate thrusts into Kieren, before he had…

His neck was being kissed again, almost apologetically. Simon pulled out, carefully turning Kieren around, and he found his face being held, searching pale eyes gazing into his. He expected him to say something, but words never came. It took several seconds before he decided to close the gap, kissing Simon again. This time it was calmer, the beautiful tremors it sent through Kieren’s body still there, but no longer so desperately essential to his very existence.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kieren rested against the wall, tugging his clothing back into place. As if suddenly reminded of where he was, Simon did the same, tucking himself back in and fastening his belt. From now half a step away, he looked up at Kieren, his head still tilted down.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

He wasn’t quite sure what prompted those words, but he shook his head.

“You didn’t.”

Their eyes were still locked on each other. The music from the barn filled the silence around them. Kieren didn’t want that. He wanted to stay in this place for a little longer, to share the tranquillity with this man who, for all intents and purposes, was still a stranger. Shifting away from the wall, he trailed his hand down over the fabric of Simon’s clothing, watching the way his own pale fingers contrasted with the dark material. His eyes flickered back up, catching Simon’s.

“You should dance with me more often.”

It sounded so lame as he listened to the words escape, and he instantly wished he could take them back.

But Simon nodded, an understanding look spreading across his face.

“Sure,” he agreed, giving a hint of a half smile. Kieren stared at him, not quite sure what he had asked, or why Simon had said yes.

But then again, what did it matter? Right now, if he wrapped his arms around Simon, Simon wrapped his arms around Kieren, and if he kissed Simon, Simon kissed him back. It felt good.

So he did it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you so much for taking time to read this. Thank you.


End file.
